Far Away
by The Left Hand Of God
Summary: He was 10 years old when he lost his best and only friend, so what happens when there brought together again?
1. Chapter 1

1**Authors Note: I updated the songs on my profile in case anyone cares. Its now ' One Last Breath' by Creed.**

**My website is up and does have stuff on it, and all in the 4 hours I had to do at my Grandmas! PLEASE sign my guestbook!**

**I get a lot of fic ideas from songs I hear, and when I heard ' Far Away' by Nickelback I automatically came up with this. So without further adu ' Far Away'.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
And I've loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
And I've loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
(So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
(So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
And I've loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you any more  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you any more  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

London, 1985

Darkness. Darkness from the dead of night, but not just the normal night darkness. No for some reason this darkness seems darker, sad. Then suddenly you see a spark and a match lit up and you notice the graveyard surrounding everything, making the darkness even scarier. The person who lit the match is unseen and silent like the dead around them. A crack of thunder is heard from above then the rain comes pouring down in sheets. The match goes out leaving them in darkness once more. They don't care. You see another spark but its not from a match its from a knife striking a large rock. They carve at it as if it were the most important thing in there life. The thunder rolls and a streak of lightning lights up the cemetery for a split second revealing what they carved.

Rachael Fear

1975 1985

In the middle of the tombstone is a very etchy heart. They put the knife away but another flash of lightning flashes reflecting them off the blade of the knife. It's the hardened assassin Mortimer Toynbee, but he's not like most know him. He's just 10 years old and has just lost the only person who ever card about him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Authors Note: How she died and who she is will be revealed later in the story. R&R**

**- OBEY THE FIST!**


	2. Chapter 2

1

New York, 2000

15 years later

" This is pointless, we've been out 'ere fo' 'ours and we 'avent even found one possible mutan' to recruit." Toad sighed while looking around the warehouse. It was huge with hundreds of crates full of rotting fish. All the windows were boarded up or broken and the lights were also destroyed, the roof also looked like it could cave in on them at any givin moment too.

" Quit complaining, if we ever want to have a chance at beating the X-men then we'll need more mutants." Mystique replied while re-lighting the candles that they were using for light.

" 'm no' complainin', bu' wot are he chances tha' we'll find a good mutan'?" As if on cue the doors swung open and a shadowed figure steeped inside.

" Oi 'eard dis wus de place for a job opportunity." The voice was feminine and diffidently Irish.

" I see you got the memo." Mystique figured since they had Gambit put up a flyer at the only mutant bar in town.

" Ey, so waaat chucker yer say?"

" I want to see you first." The women steeped into the light slowly. She was clad all in black. Black pants, black high-heeled boots, a black blouse with slightly frilled bell sleeves, black gloves, and a long black trench coat that almost skimmed the floor. Her hair was long, curled and fiery red which really stood out against the black. Her eyes were covered by a pair of black shades but her blood red lips and pale, but beautiful angelic face could tell anybody that they were also beautiful. Toad who had climbed up on a rafter starred wide eyed at her.

/ It looks jus' like... no she's dead an' she ain't ever comin' back./

Mystique looked up and down her, examining her. " You know most people don't wear sun glasses in the middle of the night." She said nonchalantly.

" Ey, but most people don't 'av eyes dat 'ill make other's go insane if yer luk upon dem." This intrigued Mystique.

" What's your name?"

" Rachael Fear." Toad nearly lost his balance from the rafter. / It can't be! She's dead./ " Most 'owever nu me only as Nightmare." / Cor it 'as te be 'er, if only she wasn't wearin' those damn shades then I'd know./

" Why Nightmare?" / She may be the one we've been looking for./ Mystique thought happily.

"Mostly cos oi can make people go insane by projectin' dare worst fears al' raun dem, among other things as well."

" Impressive, but before you join you need to pass a little test."

" Waaat kinda test?" Rachael asked crossing her arms.

" You need to disable one of us from attacking you."

" Wan av 'us'? Who else is 'ere?" Rachael asked again looking around.

" Toad come down from the ceiling." Mystique called out. Toad thought about refusing to comply because he wondered if Nightmare would remember him but instead he ignored his own protests and jumped down.

It was impossible to tell because of Rachael's shades but her eyes widened to that of an owls. / It canny be 'imself! Yer man got away 15 years ago/ However when he stood up and they looked at each other she immediately recognized him. His golden eyed and light green skin proved it.

It took all of Rachael's will power not to run up to him and hug him. " Whaich wan av yer 'ill oi be up against?" She asked softly still taking in the whole ordeal of everything.

" Me." Mystique replied simply. Rachael nodded her head then did a series of back-flips until she reached the center of he room. She put her arms out and a black force field surrounded around her body. Mystique couldn't see her from the outside but Nightmare could see her perfectly. Mystique ran up to the force field and placed several deadly kicks upon it. Nothing happened. She then turned into Wolverine and began to attack it with her newly formed adamantium claws. Her strikes bounced off it uselessly. " Its indestructible." She mumbled in amazement. Rachael smiled devilishly then looked down on the ground that was shadowed by the lack of lighting. She used her mutation to sink into the shadows while at the same time dropping the force field. Toad couldn't help but smile. / Wow, she's learned alot...wait that might no' even be 'er/ Rachael, who was in this shadow world was staring up at Mystique who turned back to her normal self as she looked around for her. Rachael laughed then stepped through a shadow portal right in front of Mystique. Her guard was caught off and Nightmare pined her to the ground. She pierid over her glasses and starred into her eyes. They were as red as fire and glowed, like a demon. She projected images so horrible that no mortal mind should ever witness, while in return she absorbed every painful and horrible memoire of hers. Mystique screamed in utter terror, Rachael however was used to his and just shut her eyes until everything was filtered out. Rachael got off of Mystique and helped her up.

" Nigh yer nu why they call me Nightmare." She said solemnly.

Mystique shook her head trying to clear the rest of th images from her mind. " OK your good, welcome to the Brotherhood." She smiled at her and Rachael returned th smile. " This should make things a lot more interesting now." Mystique added.

" Oi concur." Rachael said still smiling. She looked over at Toad was also seemed happy. / Maby thar's still 'ope./

**Authors note: I'm sure this is incredibly confusing right now but I'm gonna unravel thing in up-coming chapters so be patient.**

**I'm sorry if you guys have trouble understanding Rachael. I found an Irish accent translator on-line and I decided to use it. Here are her lines in order in case any of you guys didn't know what she was sayin'.**

" **I heard this was the place for a job opportunity."**

" **Ey, so what do you say?"**

" **Ey, but most people don't have eyes that will make other's go insane if you look upon them."**

" **Rachael Fear." "Most however know me only as Nightmare."**

" **Mostly because I can make people go insane by projecting there worst fears all around them, among other things as well."**

" **What kinda test?"**

" **One of 'us'? Who else is here?"**

**/ It can't be him! He died 15 years ago/**

" **Which one of you will I be up against?"**

" **Now you know why they call me Nightmare."**

" **I concur." / Maby there's still hope./**

**I hope hat helps for those of you were confused!**


End file.
